The implementation and utilization of dispensers of various types for dispensing set quantities of liquid such as soaps, sanitizers, disinfectants and the like are now commonly known. Many such systems employ what has become known as a dome pump for effecting the dispensing operation. Such dome pumps are commonly known to include an elastomeric dome received by a pump housing and defining a cavity therebetween. The cavity typically defines the quantity of liquid to be dispensed, and the dispensing and refilling operation is mutually exclusively achieved by valved inlets and outlets to the cavity. In the prior art, such dome pumps have only been employed for purposes of dispensing predetermined quantities of liquid in the form of a liquid. In such dispensers, a “glob” of liquid is deposited onto the user's hand when the dome pump is actuated by means of an actuator bar or other device imparting a force to the elastomeric dome of the dome pump.
Recently, it has become desirable to dispense such liquids in the form of a spray or mist, in which the liquid is atomized or otherwise separated into small particles which are dispensed upon the user's hand and which accommodate rapid and effective distribution over the user's hands, or the development of a lather as the liquid is worked with water or the like. Heretofore, it has not been deemed practical to employ a dome pump to atomize and dispense liquids, since the dispensing force characteristic of dome pumps was not deemed sufficient to achieve atomization using commonly known misting heads. But, dome pumps are widely used in known dispensers for dispensing liquids and gels. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a spray nozzle adaptable for use with such known dome pumps for effecting a suitable spray upon actuation.